Mind Compulsion
Mind Compulsion is an ability exclusive to vampires, hybrids and tribrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact; somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Compelled beings usually follow the instructions given to them by the vampire who compelled them to the best of their ability. Needless to say, this ability plays a vital role in keeping the existence of vampires and by extension, other supernatural races hidden. While most vampires use compulsion with verbal commands, this is not heeded as a necessity as in one such instance Eric was able to compel numerous of mortal individuals with eye contact alone. However, this method of compulsion has not been used since. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones can compel both humans and vampires but not their fellow Old Ones; and though vampires seem to be aware that they are being compelled while under the effect, they are by no means immune to it unless they have vervain in their system. However, any vampire can control the dreams of another vampire. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. When someone is compelled, a new compulsion cannot override a previous compulsion. It is possible to plant a new compulsion for so long as it does not conflict with the previous one. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Compulsion seems to be tied to the user's spiritual essence. When a human who has been compelled in the past dies and is in transition to a vampire, they will remember everything they were compelled to do or forget. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' Vervain makes the victim immune to the compulsion. *'Old One Neutralizing:' If an Old One is neutralized with the white oak ash dagger, any compulsion they have used on a vampire will be negated. This principle applies if an Old One is revived by the dagger being pulled fully out of the heart. *'Limitations:' Mind Compulsion is limited and can only be used against humans and vampires in the case of The Old Ones. Other supernatural creatures such as werewolves and witches are immune to mind compulsion. Hybrids can be compelled due to the fact they are half vampire. Furthermore, it only seems to work via eye contact, and at a very close range; though more proficient users can perform it several steprs away from their victims as every compulsion performed so far has occurred with the compeller having their head right next to their victims as they compel them. *'Previous Compulsion:' A vampire cannot undo the compulsion someone who has already been previously compelled through a new compulsion. This also applies to The Old Ones. Presumably, this also applies to hybrids. *'Transitioning:' After a human turned into a vampire, the compulsion wears off and the human begins to remember everything what was erased. *'Mental Resistance:' The humans with great mental strength can withstand and void the compulsion. However, few humans who have this ability since the charm and sensuality of vampires makes it difficult to resist the compulsion. *'Magic:' A witch is capable of delving into the mind of a being after removing the compulsion. However, the process is extremely painful. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Tribrids Category:Species